Episode 10
The tenth episode is when the party of Steve Legends have finally united. Adjaua Legends will be the leader of this expedition, Nortis complains if you are the leader? you should have full of six members to form a strong fight. He thinks about his secret membership of Monarchiya, after the flashback. 'Events' *First appearance of Liu Pi Legends *Keep and Hot Spring had been introduced and explored. *Genome Spiral and Icy Maelstrom has been introduced. *The lies was in according to the book that don't destroy the Sacred legends *Steve Legends founds the suicide letter inside the temple room. *Nortis Legends defeats Liu Pi Legends two times and receive the new two pieces as reward. And Liu Pi Legends leaves the world to sail and finding his crew mates. *Electric Claw, Illusion and Sling Boomerang reaches Level 2. 'Prologue' The four party member reaches the keep to stay for hour. All of them climbing the stairs to the top, in the top of the keep there was a telescope which you can look where's MonCast. While using the telescope they found the location and also he sees Bragas Legends that the party were shock because he was in keep. In other way there's the guardian who was come early and caught an eye. His name is Liu Pi Legends his goal is to stop those invaders to reach outside and prisoning them all. Mante Legends must run to the outside and leave one of the members there so Nortis Legends will be stay here. Also Steve Legends was searching all cabinets about Pala Iot Legends' last word was post here. 'Nortis Legends vs. Liu Pi Legends' Do you know King package and Queen package? If you want to know about them you must click these two linked words and find out. The formation that the white team use is the King package this will be the two pieces place to the king while Nortis Legends uses the twelve pieces in two games. First, the six pieces was from Pala Iot Legends and Second, the six pieces was from Kitanosawa Legends there are highly regarded as nice shot. Liu Pi Legends is easy to defeat if you know if the player defeats him, he will rewarded you of the choosing pieces. 'Genome Spiral' Nortis Legends was nervous to fight the guardian of the keep that is prominently strong in his arduous fights, Nortis Legends was felt and burst in sweat in the battle. He said something during the battle. "You, Nortis Legends is the only boy who will fight me for the first time, you doubt about it that you are the very first youngest man I fought" he says raising his brows and chuckles. "Feel it old man what do we go to the arduous battle like this place. But why not outside?" Nortis replies that Liu Pi Legends silent. Nortis Legends got excited so he wants to calm down and continue his dream to become pirate king and find his former crewmates and met with your friends so that's why he want to his friend. Liu Pi Legends shock that Nortis Legends will determine in the game after that Nortis Legends defeat Liu Pi Legends and receives Genome Spiral so the game one ends here. While Mante Legends and Steve Legends was in the Jawa Pass now and exhaust so they decided to rest. During their rest in the evening till dawn Steve Legends open his flashlight and read the papers. While reading the paper he found shocking letter and what is this letter about. 'Icy Maelstrom' Nortis Legends is going to wait until Liu Pi Legends' decision. The decision was illiteracy which means Nortis Legends will never go out until defeating him. Nortis Legends told him to fight again until the end. Nortis Legends thinks that how he use Kitanosawa Legends' pieces that is effective but in exchange of nervous and exhausted to himself not intensity, Liu Pi Legends grooving his straw hat idling in the battle he don't conscious to opponent's side whether the ability of opponent's pieces will be acquittal and be puzzled. Nortis Legends impossible to read his move that is impertinent to counter. Other hint is Liu Pi Legends' inauguration thinking was made of slightly closure which he want to do what he wants either Nortis Legends pieces left is tiny. He hold his premonition to his opponent Liu Pi Legends. Nortis Legends will be lose closely so he need to find two decision, first if he wanted to be last hitter unleashes his rook and knight to launch a barrage or you need to give forgiveness to him to force him to surrender. Nortis Legends decided a second option so that's why he made its right choice and Liu Pi Legends destroys a rook not his substitute and afterwards he attacks him by knight and after the game Nortis Legends receive [[Icy Maelstrom and finally reaches the extraction point. 'Epilogue' Mante Legends is early riser without classes because they sleep early but Steve Legends is envy of his wake. They're brushing their body and found hot spring in the hot spring he saw the man with the white hair but they ignore. The white hair person finishing his soaking the bath in spring he doesn't matter to sense Steve Legends and Mante Legends because the two lowering their head and drowning their full body to hide. Also Nortis Legends comes but the white hair with mask in his right eye did not see Nortis Legends that is questionable why because it doesn't matter to doubt it. The two of them is out and their body hot it was going to shout but they fight it. This is the end of the episode when Nortis Legends is now swimming in the hot spring which means it was too hot that was cause of cold in keep. And in the morning, Liu Pi Legends depart from keep to the ocean to set sail and he returns as the captain to find his crew mates reunited. 'Results' #Pieces ##Electric Claw level up from 1 to 2 ##Illusion level up from 1 to 2 ##Sling Boomerang level up from 1 to 2 #Characters ##Nortis Legends defeats Liu Pi Legends scoring (2-0) 'Pieces Used' If two rounds... this explain it. 'Nortis Legends' |} |} 'Liu Pi Legends' |} 'Trivia' *Liu Pi Legends real name Monkey D. Luffy appears to be in One Piece *First time to be Treasure Hunt match. Category:Episode Category:Bilaotipledio Arc